


an unexpected friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Friendship, Gen, their supports rewritten cause i hated the canon ones lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wrote this because i dislike canon ingrid, but unfortunately i got attached to her before the game came out so... i'm just writing what i hoped her to be like lol





	1. C SUPPORT

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because i dislike canon ingrid, but unfortunately i got attached to her before the game came out so... i'm just writing what i hoped her to be like lol

Ingrid : Oh…. Dedue! I did not realise that you were training today as well.

Dedue : My apologies. I shall leave you alone. I do not wish to bother you.

Ingrid : Huh?... There’s no need for that. In fact, I would appreciate it if you stayed with me.

Dedue : Is that so?...

Ingrid : His Highness has put his faith in you… I’d like to witness your abilities myself. There’s no doubt that I still have so much to learn. And one day I hope to be a great, valiant knight myself.

Dedue : I am no knight, Ingrid. I am just His Highness’s vassal.

Ingrid : Huh? 

Dedue : That’s precisely what I am. I don’t believe there’s anything you can learn from me.

Ingrid : I disagree, Dedue. It’s true that you’re just a vassal, but you’re so strong-willed and fearless! You remind me of a knight I have read about as a child in one of my books about tales of chivalry.

Dedue : ...

Ingrid : Oh… I apologise. I… I perhaps went too far.

Dedue : These comparisions… You do realise that I am a man of Duscur. You do not wish to be associated with me.

Ingrid : Duscur...

Dedue : You’re the daughter of Galatea. Your family would not want me to be around you. Are you not concerned about your reputation? 

Ingrid : ...

Dedue : It’s for the best if you stayed away from me. Otherwise, I will keep my distance from you on any other occasions that do not involve the battlefield.

Ingrid : The battlefield?... Why is that an exception, Dedue?

Dedue : If you were to fall, His Higness would grieve. I do not wish for that to happen.

Ingrid : I see. Then I will keep my distance from you, as you wish. But on the field of battle please let me observe your style of fighting.

Dedue : I cannot stop you from doing that, Ingrid.

Ingrid : Right.

**C SUPPORT REACHED!**


	2. B SUPPORT

Dedue : Are you injured?

Ingrid : Not at all, Dedue. I am grateful that you saved me.

Dedue : It was my duty. It’s no matter.

Ingrid : The way you sneaked upon on the enemy… It was incredible, Dedue. I have not seen such a technique before! 

Dedue : ...

Ingrid : Is it something that you have learned in Duscur?... 

Dedue : Yes.

Ingrid : I have to say that I am very impressed. I wish to learn this method. It would sure prove to be useful on the battle field. I did not know that Duscur had so many interesting techniques.

Dedue : Ingrid… Do you remember our agreement?

Ingrid : … It would be dangerous if people saw me by your side, is that correct?

Dedue : Yes. Your reputation would suffer if they learned that I am teaching you how to fight.

Ingrid : … I don’t get it! Why are you so hesistant about this?

Dedue : … My apologies, Ingrid. But the truth of it is that in the capital there have been countless of people who do not like me. People who spat, threw things, hit me - whatever they pleased. Their anger was natural, I do not begrudge them - but I do not wish for this to happen to you.

Ingrid : I’m sorry, Dedue. But there’s something that you do not know about me.

Dedue : ...

Ingrid : Years ago… I lost someone very dear to me in Duscur. The punishment came swift to your people, and when I initially heard of it… I thought it was well earned. But… that was cruel and heartless of me. I realised that I was so cold to your people because of my anger. I could not accept that Glenn died… So, I put my anger into the first thing I could think of. 

Dedue : … I’m accustomed to it.

Ingrid : But it was wrong of me to do such thing… I now do believe the people of Duscur are in fact innocent. 

Dedue : Why?

Ingrid : It makes no sense for Duscur to betray the kingdom of Faerghus. At most, I believe they were framed for somebody they did not do.

Dedue : I see… But whatever the truth is, we’re still perceived as souless beasts, deserving of the tragedy that befell us.

Ingrid : Which is in fact rather ridiculous. I am not afraid to be your ally…. your friend. If anybody has something to say about it, then I will speak back against it. You do not deserve this unfair prejudice for something you have not done. It’s my duty as a knight to defend you from the cruel discrimination you face.

Dedue : ...

Ingrid : Hig Highness knows it too… I want to be your friend!

Dedue : If you think of me as your ally, that will suffice. For me, that is enough. If your wish is to train with me, then I will not stop you no more. You’ve made your decision clear.

Ingrid : I… Thank you, Dedue.

Dedue : …

**B SUPPORT REACHED!**


	3. A SUPPORT

Ingrid : I have been getting so much better at wielding this lance thanks to your teaching. I did not know Duscur has so many interesting weapons!

Dedue : Indeed, we had many that differ from the ones the people of Fhirdiad use.

Ingrid : ...

Dedue : Are you getting hungry, Ingrid? 

Ingrid : Yes… I apologise. I had so many duties today I even forgot to have breakfast.

Dedue : I thought that might be the case. Then why don’t you let me cook food for you.

Ingrid : I cannot ask you to do such thing!

Dedue : Please, it would be my pleasure to. A knight needs to be well fed in order to excell in battle. If you wish to protect His Highness, then you have to be in your best condition.

Ingrid : You’re right, Dedue.

**(screen fades to black)**

Dedue : Well, how is it?

Ingrid : It’s… It’s delicious! Your cooking is perfect! I appreciate the touch of the spices from Duscur. I did not know the cuisine of Duscur was so tasty.

Dedue : It makes me happy that you enjoy it.

Ingrid : You’re such an incredible chef! I seriously have not eaten something this delicious in such a long time.

Dedue : Do you wish for more?

Ingrid : I would love to! Ah… I feel so gluttonous. Is it truly okay for me to eat everything you have cooked? 

Dedue : I can always make more.

Ingrid : When did you become so skilled in cooking?

Dedue : I… I always watched my mother cook, ever since I was a boy. Nothing remains of her… She’s gone, yet I can still feel her presence when I cook.

Ingrid : I see… You put your memories that you have of your mother in your cooking. I have to say that I understand you. After Glenn died… I didn’t know what to do. I was lost. But when I  picked up training again… something was lit in me. I could feel him watching over my shoulder.

Dedue : I suppose through us they are able to live on.

Ingrid : Yes, that’s exactly how I feel, Dedue.

Dedue : … I have to apologise, Ingrid. 

Ingrid : F-For what?

Dedue : I might have misjudged your character when I first met you.

Ingrid : Your apology is in vain, Dedue. You just didn’t know me back then… I didn’t know you too well either. I am happy we were able to get to know each other over the years. 

Dedue : … Ah. Be careful to not oversalt it. 

Ingrid : S-Sorry… I cannot stop myself when it comes to food… It’s not very elegant of me, is it?

Dedue : Not at all. It’s proof that my meal has brought you happiness, just as I wished.

Ingrid : Oh… Then, please let me take you out for dessert as way to pay you back for this delicious meal! There’s a store in town that has the most incredible cake in all of Faerghus.

Dedue : … You do not have to waste your time on me.

Ingrid : I insist, Dedue! I will even take you by force! You should know that there’s nothing that can stop me.

Dedue : You haven’t changed at all, Ingrid. If that’s your wish, then I cannot refuse.

**A SUPPORT REACHED!**


End file.
